Obnirian War
The Obnirian War is a war that occurred in Moridian History. The primary source of this event is Sephanism. The war was fought between a coalition of Human states and a coalition of Sephan states (with an allied Human state). Background For thousands of seasons, Sephans and Humans were competing on the biological level, before the first civilizations were founded. Sephans had superior knowledge and experience of Senvis, providing them with a biological advantage, but Humans were more populous, leading to equal confrontations between the two species. Once civilizations were founded, Sephans and Humans began competing on the political scale as well. The Sephan states rapidly formed two empires and rarely fought each other, knowing that their population dwarfed that of the Human population. However, the Human civilizations established separate kingdoms and often warred with each other, only allying together against a Sephan threat. Most wars fought between Sephans and Humans ended in Sephan victory, but Human lands could never be ruled by Sephan states. Hundreds of seasons before the war, Sephans began slaving Humans in Prilos. This angered many Human states and eventually led to relations between the two species deteriorating even more. A war was fought to end the slavery of Humans in Prilos but the war ended in another Sephan victory. About 10 seasons before the war, Obnirian was formed into weapons by the Dragon's Teeth Tribe. The Dragon's Teeth Tribe, being the only civilization to have the knowledge to craft Obnirian weapons, traded their products with Human states only. This angered the Sephan empires, as they saw the significant power of Obnirian in battles. War Ambush of the Obnirian Trade Route The war began when the combined forces of the Anarosi Empire and the Kirian Empire attacked a hidden trade route between the western Human states and the Dragon's Teeth Tribe. The battle ended in a huge victory for the Sephans, who outnumbered the trade caravan 200 to 1. This led to the creation of a special unit within the Anarosi Empire and the Kirian Empire, called the Velmor who were equipped with Obnirian weapons. Invasion of Kovidin In response to the attack on the trade caravan, the King of Virodal invited the King of Stimor and the King of Veruda to Virodal to form an army against the Sephan threat. The Kovish kings agreed and called upon their lords to gather troops. After four months of organizing their forces, the armies of the Kingdom of Stimor and the Kingdom of Veruda arrived in Virodal. One night, while the Kovish were encamped for the night, the Anarosi Empire and the Kirian Empire attacked from the East, while the Kingdom of Virodal, who was secretly allied with the two empires, attacked from the West. The two Kovish armies were soundly defeated by the surprise attack. Less than half of the forces were able to retreat towards Esidran, where rumors of a great army was amassing. After the Kovish forces retreated from Virodal, the combined forces of the Kingdom of Virodal, the Anarosi Empire, and the Kirian Empire conquered all of Kovidin within a month. The King of Virodal proclaimed that he was the Emperor of Kovidin. The alliance between the three empires became known as "The Empire of Three". The Liberation of Kovidin After a month of retreat, the armies of the Kingdom of Stimor and the Kingdom of Veruda arrived in Esidran. Upon arrival, they found that the Esidrite kings of Bulvaro, Gelor, and Verora had organized a grand army of 60,000 men. The kings of Kovidin and Esidran met and formed a "Human Alliance". The combined forces reached a total of 70,000 men. The Human Alliance divided their forces into an Esidrite Army of 40,000, an Esidrite Army of 20,000 and a Kovish Army of 10,000. Winter was approaching, so the Human Alliance launched their counter-invasion of Kovidin quickly.